


One After the Other

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Orion makes Hiura snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: Convinced by Orion after a series of torture that Inazuma Japan had left him behind and would never help him, Hiura snaps. Now, its a game of life and death to the Inazuma Japan members as Hiura started to murder them one by one.





	One After the Other

Nosaka blinked his eyes a few times as he slowly woke up. His head hurt and the last memory he had was being in the bus with everyone then he felt so sleepy...

His eyes snapped open in alert when he remembered his teammates.

Looking around, he realized that he was in a large, barely lit room and his other teammates are with him. But are still unconscious.

But something feels wrong. very wrong.

"Endou? Captain? Wake up.." Nosaka said as he shook Endou awake, who soon groaned and sat up.

"Where are we..?" Endou asked, looking around and was glad that one by one, the rest of Inazuma Japan was slowly waking up.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure, we're kidnapped." Gouenji said as he sat up.

"But who would do this?" Asuto asked

"Tsk. Who else do you have in mind who wants to crush us?" Hiroto asked

"Orion? They won't go this far in kidnapping us." Ichihoshi said "Or from what I know..."

The place suddenly went dark, and the screen suddenly lit up, despite the screen showing all black.

"Well, it seems like my guests are awake." A voice was heard from the screen.

"Who's there?!" Haizaki screamed

"Ah. ah. ah. That's not the right way to talk to your host." The voice chuckled darkly

"Like hell we would talk to you nicely." Hiroto countered

"Aww. That's too bad. However, I'm not going to make things wait. Why not go to the main reason why I kidnapped all of you~?"

The screen suddenly showed a blurry image, then slowly it focused on someone familiar to all the players of Inazuma Japan.

"HIURA!!!" Asuto shouted when he saw him, the rest of Inazuma Japan's members looked in shock.

Hiura was blindfolded, sitting on a metal chair. Wrists bound at the armrest and ankles bound by the feet of the chair. His head was tilted upwards, a sign that he was still unconscious.

"So, Inazuma Japan. Do you like my present for you~?" The voice asked

"Like hell! Let him go! What are you planning?!" Kozoumaru shouted

"A demonstration is needed then." The voice said as electricity ran through the chair, electrocuting Hiura and the only thing that flooded the room was the sound of Hiura's screams.


End file.
